1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to stained glass structures and more particularly pertains to a new stained glass window design for reducing costs associated with securing stained glass.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of stained glass structures is known in the prior art. More specifically, stained glass structures heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art stained glass structures include U.S. Pat. No. 4,302,260 to Melzer; U.S. Pat. No. 4,252,847 to DelGrande; U.S. Pat. No. 5,039,468 to Sellers; U.S. Pat. No. 4,016,235 to Ferro; U.S. Pat. No. 5,205,884 to Rauscher; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 353,208 to Kozak.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new stained glass window design. The inventive device includes a frame member having a hollow interior. The frame member includes a matrix of criss-crossing members disposed within the hollow interior. The frame has an interior peripheral edge. A plurality of stained glass pieces are positioned atop of the criss-crossing members and along the interior peripheral edge of the frame member. A quantity of gypsum cement connects each of the stained glass pieces together and secure the stained glass pieces to the frame member.
In these respects, the stained glass window design according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of reducing costs associated with securing stained glass